Sacrifice
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Spike gave up his body and life for Rarity and now he wonders what to do next.


Well here I am. In a hospital bed. Not able to move, heck I can barely breathe but thats okay, I can't complain. No really I can't.  
You see me and Twilight's friends had gone to fight Chrysalis, to save Equestria... again.  
I remember us all getting ready to fight Chrysalis just hours ago actually, we all had a hug and we all said our prayers to hope that everyone would be okay afterwards, didn't work mind you but without that hope, the others wouldn't have the bravery and the courage to sacrifice.

Naturally I took it to heart and I wanted to prove just how much I adore them, sure I wanted to live a normal life with my fiance. But i'd rather she be widow and alive then dead. I just wish that they don't grieve to much, I didn't sacrifice my body for them to miss out on life.  
It's crazy to think just a few hours ago, we were looking down at Chrysalis with pity.

If we had finished her off, then things would be different and I know that Twilight is going to be haunted by that but with time and love, she'll move on.  
When we had turned away to leave, I noticed that Chrysalis had thrown a piece of glass towards rarity. She obviously aimed for Twilight but miscalculated and it was heading for my fiance. So like any hero, I took the hit. But I don't regret it.

After I was hit in my stomach, the one soft part of my body. I didn't have the time to think or to maneuver my body to avoid injury. Thats what happens though, you think to save them not yourself. I do remember hitting the ground, which caused further injury as I fell on my stomach the glass went further in and my insides were tore up. Well done Spike.

Joking aside, the horrible part wasn't the pain. No. As a dragon pain isn't a big factor. Our treasure is what us dragons want to protect and that is the source of our happiness and it what keeps us going through the long years of life we have.  
Staring at rarity, those beautiful eyes that had such a wonderful glow was replaced with a blurry mess. The angelic voice that made my heart jump with joy was gone. In it's place was a screaming cat that made my ears curl on the inside. Tears dropped onto my face, at that point I could still feel things and move a little. I think her makeup dropped on me too.

At that time though, It hadn't quite registered in my childish mind that I was dying. For some reason I must have assumed that everything would be okay and I could get up, get bandages and go back to me and Rarity's patch of heaven. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't and I was getting annoyed. Stupidly I tried to get up only to get pushed back down by Applejack and Rainbow, they didn't look at me.  
Rarity however kept a strong hold on my head, and stoked the side of my head. Massaging me. It must have made her feel better.

I sighed heavily and stopped moving. It hurt more to see them distressed then my injuries.  
I finally heard Chrysalis, she was still alive. She laughed. She pointed. And boy did she make a mistake staying here.  
Why if she had made her escape whilst they huddled around me, then she'd be alive too. But no. Twilight had no mercy for her now.

I've never seen her like that. From what I could see, Chrysalis looked at Twilight. No fear. No regret. She spat. She spat in Twilight's face.  
And laughed. The fool. Twilight picked up a dagger. And stabbed her over and over. Chrysalis never stopped laughing. And pointing at me.  
Her last words were, "At least I got one of you"  
And with that, Twilight screamed and stabbed her in the heart. Shocking really I didn't think she had one.  
When I look back, I realise that only Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie watched. Rarity never took her eyes of me and Fluttershy just sat and stared into space, this probably scared her the most.

Applejack looked at me and her mouth dropped open, she shouted Twilight. I'm amazed that I can even remember this. But hey when your stuck on a bed and can't move. You tend to remember things to pass time. Anyway.  
Twilight turned, her face soaked in blood. She looked at Applejack, they muttered some words. I was begining to black out. Or die. I'm not sure.  
But I know that Rarity's face looked terrified and the water works came back.  
"You better save my spikey wikey!" Rarity said between sobs.  
Twilight nodded her head and with the help of Rainbow Dash, I was picked up and gone. I managed to turn my head and look at Rarity.  
I think that I smiled. Though i'm not entirely sure.

And thats how I got here. Obviously when I arrived they put me to sleep, then tried to operate on me.  
When I woke up, that was half way through surgery. Medicine still isn't great here in Equestria. I could here Celestia herself and Discord muttering about what to do. They had tools for this kind of injury but ancient books said that a dragon heals themselves. Meaning that they would have to wait until my body had healed itself. Which sucks.  
And I was put in a room, with a lovely view. Carousel boutique can be seen. You have to squint but it's there. No matter what time of day it always looks beautiful.

Oh and at three pm each day, without fail one of them arrives. It seems to be routine that they come on certain days. At first Rarity would be here all day but it must have been too much for her. Which is fine, like I said. I didn't sacrifice my body just for them to grieve. It'd seem however that on Mondays Rainbow Dash would come in, sometimes with Scootaloo and she would read Daring Do books if I could smile then I would.

On Tuesdays Fluttershy would come and at first she had to bring Angel, just so that she wouldn't shy away.  
If I could then I would laugh, she never has confidence even though I can't move or judge her. Silly mare.  
Wednesdays is Pinkie's day, she often throws a 'Your slowly getting better' party. Which is just her rambling on how people are coping and wishing me to get better. I love her messages that she'd read from everyone in Ponyville, all of them unique and charming. Just like Pinkie.

Thursdays... um. Oh! thats right Applejack, Applebloom, Granny and sometimes Big Mac come. Big Mac rarely comes though since someone has to watch the farm and he isn't one for words, plus he was getting annoyed with the pushy nurses trying to make a move on him. Don't they know hes married? I guess not. But Applejack would bring apple pies for patients and occasionally the nurses would mash it up so I could have it in my tube, I can't taste anything though as the tube runs through my nose and into my stomach, it's been rejected a few times and oddly I never feel a thing. Guess it's going to be a while before I feel anything again. I love the conversations that the apples have among themselves. My hearing has improved at least.

Fridays, oh now that is a wonderful day, it is one that I look forward to! Not that the other days aren't special to me, these days have kept me alive. Twilight comes to see me on that day. She used to come and just stare at me. It was awful back then, seeing her in pain and not being able to comfort her. Yeah, dark days. But that was when I could barely breathe, heck even see. I'd see Twilight but that's because she would sit close to me, stroking my hand and crying. Practically begging me to get up and the worst part was that I was conscious,  
I was there mentally but physically I was powerless.  
Nowadays though she just chats. She goes on about the Princesses and how they are working on a spell to make my body heal faster.  
It's funny she'll never know that just her presence helps me. I feel better each and everytime she comes.  
When I could open my eyes fully and blink, everyone was filled with hope. And thats good, without hope they would be a mess. At least thats what I think.

Now then Saturdays. A very, very special day. Maybe a little more special then Twilight's day. Because Rarity comes on saturday.  
Rarity brings fabrics and tends to sew when she's with me, she'll chuckle saying that sometimes she feels like an old mare, since she has her glasses and her sewing. I'd chuckle with her but I can't. I can only blink... ah well. She tends to laugh now, not cry.  
I'm proud of my gem. At first, she'd sob the moment she saw me. Her hooves covered her mouth and tears would fall down.  
Like Rarity she would collaps on me, dramatically of course. Mind you I can't imagine what I looked like back then. I don't blame her, after all I would be the same. Hence why I chose it to be me.

Bless her, she sometimes goes on about when i'm better, we'll go and find a gigantic gem that I can eat. And she wont ever complain or boss me around. Oh Rarity I love you just the way you are. I don't need a gem to be happy, I need you.  
Now I thought that I was going to cry the last time she was with me, she had a test. She can't have fillies. Let alone a half dragon, half filly. She didn't cry though. I'm worried she's becoming a robot... I'd rather she cry then just shrug her shoulders and try to laugh.  
She's gone through so much, if I ever do get better then she is going to have to look after me. I- I don't know if I can live with that.  
Tch, mind you. By the time I can even move a small bit, Rarity will be long gone.

It's fustrating since I can't tell her to go and live life. She's going to be confind to me... no. No I won't let that happen.  
When I get a small ounce of energy i'm going to pull the oxygen from my face and hopefully die. I've tried once but I was foolish and I got caught, I was a coward and gasped for breathe. The nurses heard and that made them think someone was coming to kill me, rumors spread "Chrysalis isn't dead" and all that nonsense. It's easy to sacrifice yourself in the moment but not when you've been given a second chance.  
I won't make the same mistake twice. That however is still going to be a long time and for now, these days are keeping me sane.

Sunday. Sunday is a odd day, I never know who is coming. Sometimes it's Celestia or Cadence and Shining Armor, one time Discord came.  
Probably nagged by Fluttershy to come. Or he really does care. 'Cept he tried to use his magic to cure me, like everyone else and obviously it didn't work and unknown to everyone else it just annoyed me.

"It's what he'd want" They'd say. But I just can't stand to see Rarity's face to be filled with hope, only to be crushed.  
I like it when Luna comes though, only at night time and again she is hit and miss. But she never talks about her problems. She never tries to cure me. She holds my claw and sings, her light melodies are wonderful. And without fail she puts me to sleep. The first time scared her. When she explained it to me, though she said.  
"I was in a world filled with darkness and I can't move, no matter how much energy I must up. But when the clock strikes three a.m.  
The world becomes brighter and though I still can't move but I can sense love, happiness and occasional sadness"

Thats my world in a nutshell I suppose. If I decide to live that is if I never get the chance to pull the mask off before Rarity's passing then I will go to Luna and Celestia and tell them my experience. If it does any good that is. I can't imagine being sat in a bed, rambling to myself is worthy of making into a book. But there is bound to be other patients like me, no. I know there is and I think there loved ones should hear what it's like for the patient, for there family, loved ones etc. My story may help another.  
But hey, who knows?

"Spike?" Rarity knocks before entering. She enters the room. Classy as ever.  
But wait? why does she look so shocked?  
"Spike? are you...?" Rarity runs up to me, dropping her gifts.  
Without realising, I was smiling. I can smile? I swear my grin gets bigger, as does hers.

"I'm so proud of you!" She hugs me tightly, oh how I want to hug her back.  
But wait... this is another burst of energy moment. I need to say something, or damn well try!  
"Ra.." I try but it's so hard!  
Rarity pulls away and looks at me, "What? What is it Spike?"  
"Rariy.. I.." I look at her, the grin becoming ever so much more bigger "I wiv.. you.."  
Rarity squints her eyes "What?"

Gah, this is fustrating!  
"I WUv YoU" I force through my stiff lips, but I think she heard me this time as the water works are turned on.  
"Oh Spike! I love you too" She hugs me tightly.  
I try to open my mouth but alas they tightened. Guess thats it then.  
AH! I should have told her to move on without me! Then she could be married and happy!

I'm so stupid when i'm with her. Damn it.  
Well she's pulled away from me and If I could then i'd lift my neck to see what she's getting from the bag she dropped.  
"Spike, dearest. I have a surprise for you"  
I was a softy with surprises and anything with Rarity had to be good.  
"Twilight and I have been thinking. Why don't we start planning our wedding? Just because you can't move your body, doesn't mean you can't blink" Rarity said with a lovely grin on her face, she must have sorted her make up out when I was scolding myself. Since she looked perfect again.

"Yes, you blink twice for yes and once for no" Rarity began to pull the item out of the bag when a nurse came in.  
"Miss Rarity, You'll have to leave for a while, we need to get Spike's muscles moving"  
Rarity looked at the clock, as did I. Only with my eyes of course. I can't move my head.  
"Of course" Rarity got up, "Don't work Spikey, once when there done. I can show you the surprise" Rarity said with a immature tone, the nurse rolled her eyes.

But then for some, rude reason she pushed Rarity out of the room, I wanted to slap that nurse.  
And after a few moments, two buff stallions came in. Yeah they stretch my muscles and make sure that they don't weaken. Since i'm going to be in this for a very long time, it was requested by Celestia and Twilight. I never feel a thing so they find it funny to mess around and insult me. Saying that they want to 'plow' my fiance. Once they even bragged that she came onto them. Ha. I don't believe them.  
Whatever. I just close my eyes and pretend i'm asleep. One time though, they did get to me.

I was pretending to be asleep, like I do when one of them said.  
"That poor mare, she has to live with this for the rest of her life. She'll never get the stallion that she deserves"  
"Yeah, shame really. She is my type of pony"  
Hmm a stallion. Not me? Nah she loves me. She'd never go for these jerks.

Afterwards though she came in crying, it was a sign for me at least that she wasn't a complete robot. But thats not the point. No. One of them had tried to convince her to leave me and go for him. And she admitted that she wanted to. For a second though. A second.  
She insisted it was for a second. She never did anything. And I believe her. I have no choice.  
That was a long time ago though, ha. I say a long time ago. I mean two weeks ago.  
Eh. I would have preferred it, if she did. It would have hurt yes. But I would have been okay.

Oh there done. Good. Rarity can come back in and I can see what she has in the basket.  
I look at the clock. four pm. Hm. Odd, they usually insist that the guests leave now.  
But here she comes. Wait...  
Rarity has come in and she looks, angry.  
"Oh Spike! thats it" If my eyes could open wide with shock they would. Could it be? Is she going to leave me?  
"I'm going to get that guy fired!"  
Oh.  
"He keeps on making a move on me!" She looks beyond angry.  
"I love you Spike, and even if I have to live with you here then I will" She grabbed my claw whilst saying this.

I look at the basket. Rarity noticed this and grabs it.  
"Hehe you want to know whats in here don't you?" She asks whilst giggling.  
"Surprise!" I look at it, it's a photo of everyone in Ponyville. If I had the strength to smile again then believe you me. I would.  
"I'm going to hang it up here" She puts it on the wall across from me "Then when you wake up, you can see it and if for some reason i'm not here then you wont be lonely"  
I'm a tad bit worried about that last statement.

She sat back down and we talked about the wedding until the moon was in the sky.  
"Oh and Spike" She began "I'm staying here tonight, I wish to see what they are like with you" She said with a worried tone.  
"I've seen bruises on you and i'm worried. But lets not dwell on that and lets head to bed"  
Rarity had climbed onto my bed, after asking nicely of course. Then she grabbed my claw and she wrapped it around her body, always asking if it hurt, I couldn't reply but I blinked once. She understood.

Her eyes looked into mine and she said with her angelic voice, "I love you. Goodnight Spikey wikey" and with that she closed her eyes and drifted away. It made me realise that I needed some sleep too, though i've done barely anything.  
It's hard this life of mine. Spike the dragon.  
But with Rarity and all my friends. And the wedding, I think i'll be okay.

The backup plan is still a go ahead though. But who knows?  
Friendship is magic after all.  
"Goodnight... Rarity" 


End file.
